Break Up
by OrangeRamen96
Summary: A PewDiePie/Stephano story. Where they break up... Haven't I already said before that I can't write summaries? See my profile for disclaimers! Please Review! It's what makes me want to write ! :)


Pewdie began the long walk down the stony halls of the Brennenburg Castle, towards his golden lover's chambers. The grey, worn rock and the tattered, dirty banners reflected his mood perfectly. He remembered how it was when they first started. They had great sex every night, and were always staring dreamily at each other. It seemed like they were perfect for each other.

Stephano was the yang to Pewdie's yin. Pewdie was the eggs to Stephano's bacon.

They just fit.

They were the star couple.

The ones you always wish you could be.

Together forever.

Until now.

Now it was time for all that to end. It was time for Pewdie to tell Stephano that things weren't the same. Ever since they moved away from the rest of the bros and Pewdie stopped making YouTube videos, it's just never been the same. The hugs lacked warmth, the kisses lacked meaning. The sex didn't even feel romantic anymore, it was almost like a chore for Pewdie to get excited enough to make love to Stephano, or vice versa.

It just wasn't the same, and Pewdie didn't know what to do about it. He'd felt so guilty, talking to Cry whenever he got the chance, telling him all his feelings, all his troubles. Telling the masked gamer all the things he should have told Stephano. The golden man should have heard it first, if only out of respect to the fact that they were dating.

But not any more. Pewdie couldn't handle looking in the mirror and wanting to punch the Swedish man staring back at him anymore. He was so fed up with... with feeling fed up! Nothing was helping. The only thing he could think of doing now is what he probably should have done a long time ago: come clean to Stephano, and tell him how he's been feeling for so long.

Tell him all his feelings about the lack of love and lust. Tell him how nothing is ever the same anymore. Come clean and stop acting like a little bitch. But he was so scared, and as Pewdie reached the door of Stephano's room, he took a deep breath, tried to calm his already fried nerves, and knocked on the wooden door, the tapping sounding much louder in the empty corridor, and almost making him turn and run back to his room.

He stayed strong, though, as Stephano answered the door and let him in, welcoming him with a warm smile that held all the love that Pewdie had been missing all this time. Pewdie almost stopped, and just kissed the golden man, forgetting all about any doubts, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not now, after he'd tried so hard to finally come up with what to say, and how to act.

"Bonjour, mon amour (Hello, my love)," Stephano said, waving Pewdie into his room. The Swede walked in, still trying to calm his nerve-racking fears. Stephano noticed how tense he was and grew worried. "Iz there a problem, mon amour?" Stephano asked, his french accent making his words slur slightly.

Pewdie turned, took a deep breath, averted his eyes from Stephano, and began his small speech "Stephano, since the day I met you, I fell in love with you, and I knew you loved me too. I know you still love me, but... as for me, my heart has grown cold when thinking of the love we once shared. I know you don't want to hear this, and I don't want to say it, but I can't do this any more. I can't keep acting like I'm in love with someone I'm surely not in love with anymore. Not that I don't still love you, nothing could change that, Stephano, it's just that this romance is not the same. The kisses, the hugs, even the sex all lack the warmth, reassurance, and love that they used to. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but this... this is goodbye to our relationship, Stephano. This is goodbye to the lies, the false touches, and the cold feelings, and this is hello to a new start. For you, and for me."

Pewdie took a few deep breaths, before finally focusing his vision on the golden man who was smiling gently. "I understand, mon amour. I can not say zat you are zee only one who has felt zis way. I am glad zat you are following your heart. Zat ez all I can ask of you, Pewdie. I love you. Very much so. But for now... zees ez goodbye," Stephano concluded, gently kissing the top of Pewdie's head as the blonde Swede felt tears of relief, love, loss, and joy roll down his face as he smiled back to his once boyfriend, his forever first love, and his best bro.


End file.
